


Growl

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is acting weird, and Gwen demands that she be told why. Ben, however, already knows why, and knows that it's his fault. What's wrong with Kevin? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

"Ben" the brunette tensed at his cousins voice "What the hell is going on?" 

"Uh-" the brunette faltered, gaze fixed on the ruffian in the pit several feet below them, glaring up at them defiantly, as if daring them to come down

"Ben" she growled warningly

The ruffian below them narrowed his eyes further and his body tensed. A hand reached out and absorbed the metal coating of the nest he had crafted around himself. The coating only covered his hand, and after a moment his other hand absorbed it as well. 

Deciding her cousin wasn't going to answer her, Gwen shoved past him and made to climb into the pit, freezing when a feral growl escaped the ruffian. She jerked back, crashing into Ben's chest and holding out her arms when the brunette tried to walk forward

"He growled at me!" she cried, whirling and fixing a glare on the brunette "Ben what did you do!?" 

Without a word to the redhead he gently pushed her out of the way and walked to the edge of the pit. The ruffian tensed, and when Ben sat and dropped his legs over the edge, a growl reached his ears. He hesitated for a moment, and just as Gwen reached for him he pushed himself off the edge and slid down into the pit, Gwen's cries of protest ringing in his ears. 

A furious grown escaped the ruffian

"Get away" he snarled

Ben stood and warily met Kevins gaze, attempting to offer a comforting smile

"Kevin" he whispered soothingly "It's me, Ben" his tone was geared toward the one he used when Kevin was angry, and it appeared to be working 

The ruffian slowly dropped the coating from his hands and his glare faded away. Ben's smile widened 

"Ben" he nodded slightly in acknowledgement 

Gwen's voice was heard once more, and Kevin growled, glare returning

"Gwen!" Ben yelled "Shut up! You're making him mad!" 

Surprisingly, the woman fell silent. Ben turned back to the Osmosian and smiled once again

"So, Kevin, want to tell me why you're growling at everyone?"

"I don't want anyone near me" he replied as if it was obvious

The brunette took a step closer, and Kevin immediately tensed and growled threateningly 

"Sorry, Ben. Can't let you come any closer" 

Ben huffed indignantly

"I'm their father!" he protested

Kevin levelled him with a glare

"Call me mom. I dare you" he sighed "And you know that, and I know that, Benji. But instincts are instincs. Even if before now I didn't know they existed" he huffed "Instincts are telling me that you can't come any closer"

Ben made a noise of protest

"Your instincts suck" he pouted

Kevin only shrugged his shoulders, growling warningly when Ben stepped closer again. 

"Ben" he warned "What do you think you're doing?"

"And what happens" he asked slowly, ignoring the ruffians question "If I ignore your instincts?" he took another step, and Kevin growled "And keep coming closer?" a smirk tugged at his lips 

"Ben I'm warning you" he growled

"Bring it on" he flashed a smirk and took another step "You won't leave the nest, because the eggs would be left unattended, and Gwen could get them" the ruffians gaze darted warily up and he growled at Gwen, whom let out a startled 'eep' and took a step back "So you can't do anything"

"As soon as I can reach you without moving I can" he replied 

Ben shrugged and took another step and the ruffian tensed. 

"You won't hurt me, Kevin. Instincts or not" he replied matter-of-factly 

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I do" and with a final step he was right in front of the nest

Kevin growled, and Ben flashed a smile before kneeling and reaching out, placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. The ruffian tensed for a moment before relaxing slightly, his instincts recognizing the scent of the brunette now that he was closer. In a blur of movement he darted forward, grabbed Ben around the waist, and hauled him into the nest, keeping him in his lap. Ben's eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh" he squeaked, clinging to the ruffian

"Ben!?" Gwen called worriedly "Are you okay!?" 

Kevin growled warningly

"I'm fine, Gwen!" the brunette called back "Go wait in the car!"

After a moment of hesitation the redhead retreated, and the slam of a car door was heard a moment later. Kevin huffed angrily

"I hate you"

"Uh huh. Sure you do" the brunette flashed a cocky smirk, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the raven's cheek "I love you too"

Kevin only growled in response.


End file.
